Tonight
by xMegh
Summary: There's a very thin line between love and hate. What happens when that line is crossed?


* * *

Tonight

By X8DramaQueen8X

Rated R for sexuality and language

Summary: There's a very thin line between love and hate. What happens when that line is crossed? -A sweet little one shot- DM&HG

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never did, I never will, but can I have Tom Felton or Rupert Grint? Pleeease?

* * *

To my reviwers: AHH! I feel so special! In one day I got _5_! _FIVE, PEOPLE! **FIVE!!!**_

Shyla Malfoy- Oh yeah! Go to my first reviewer! WOOOHOOO!!! lol Um... I was thinking about writing more to this, but not really sure.... do you think i should? if you have any ideas, email me. lol it'll be a collaborative effort. But if you mean am I going to write more HPs, DEFINETLY!!! ;o)

felton-luver101- I hafta say I love your sn lol. (he's so hot [biting lip]) lol I assume that you think it's awesome? hahaha.

lillykk- yes Iknow, they hafta be older, but I just had to take advantage of the situation, you know? it just seemed perfect.And thanks.

DeLiRiOuS AKA CAPTAIN obvious- lol love your sn too! Omg I can't tell you how special I felt when I read "Now that's a true dramione" hugs self FEEL THE LOVE! Like I said, I had to take advantage of that scene in the second book, and damn, you didn't stop complimenting me! I can't believe it!

OBsess3d- oh well, at least you reviewed! makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you know? Glad you liked it- and you mean the same plot like in second year or same plot like DM&HG? either way, write it! i love ur stuff, you know that. and by the way, you want me to post more, help me out! i need ur input on GR, and that kinda thing. email or im me later- k?

I just hope that the rest of my reviewers are as nice as you guys, and just to let you know, the one I said about me doing the DM/OC, HP/GW, and RW/HG is probly just gonna happen only for you guys! WOOT! lol Thank you so much!

* * *

A/N: this idea just popped into my head one day and I sort of had to write it. I really hope you like it. It's supposed to happen after that day in the _Chamber of Secrets_ where Malfoy calls Hermione a Mudblood. Don't get on my case because they're only twelve… if it makes you feel better, imagine them older but the same scenario because I had to write it (that's the way I thought about it). Sorry!

Anyway, hope you like it, review or I'll die, and read my other stuff if you have a few minutes. I'm also starting a Troy fanfic, I completely screwed up my POTC ones so forget about that lol, and I have this new idea for an HP one that is DM/OC, HP/GW, and RW/HG. Email, IM, or send me your suggestions when you review- I love input! Thanks a bunch!

Luv always

Meg AKA DramaQueen

* * *

Hermione decided that this had been it- she'd positively had it.

The day had been hectic enough- Mrs. Norris had been petrified, Sir Nicholas' Death-Day Party had been close to unbearable, Harry had heard… well they weren't sure exactly what, Ron had still been spewing out slugs, and the last thing she had needed was the events of that morning. It was near midnight when she had time to sit down in the armchair in front of the fireplace to think about what had happened that morning...

* * *

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to **buy** their way in," she had said pointedly to Malfoy, indicating the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones _that Lucius had given to their Quidditch team. "**They** got in on pure talent."_

The tall, pale, and, though she hated herself for admitting it, gorgeous Slytherin second year had stepped to her and snarled, "No one asked **your** opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione had seen Ginny from across the Quidditch pitch, her leather-bound journal open in her lap, and had seen her gasp in horror. Alicia Spinnet had shouted, "How dare you!" _and Marcus Flint had somewhat successfully held the Weasley twins from strangling Draco._

Draco smirked, looking at Hermione in her discomfort and anger. She hadn't known what Malfoy had said, but, based on everyone's reactions, knew that he had just insulted her horrifically. His silver eyes were smiling as he dragged his finger down her cheek. All her boiling emotions had risen to the surface and she had slapped him so hard that she was sure that all sixteen generations of pure-blooded Malfoys had felt her angry palm.

Malfoy had smiled all the more, having grabbed her by the wrist and laid his lips gently to the back of her hand, then had spat at her feet.

She was grateful that everyone was so preoccupied with the fact that Ron's curse had backfired, and he was now belching out slugs, that they had not seen the display between her and the boy she loathed more than life itself.

* * *

Hermione's anger began to bubble in her veins again as she clenched her fists against the armrests. She shot up and nearly bumped into Oliver Wood on her way up the stairs.

"Whoa- 'ermione, are you all right?"

"Fine, Oliver. I'm fine," she lied.

He tipped her head up with a gentle finger, rough and callused from intense grips on his Quidditch broom. "You don't seem it."

"I'm just angry," she admitted.

"About this morning?" he said softly after a moment.

She solemnly nodded.

"Hey, don't pay any attention to anything Draco says, ok?" he whispered in his rough Scottish brogue. "He's not worth a damned thought in that pretty little head of yours." Oliver kissed her cheek.

She felt only slightly lightened by his words. "Thanks, Oliver."

"It's late," he commented. "You should get some sleep, and then kick some Slytherin arse in the morning."

"Good night, Oliver." Hermione giggled at the thought of punching Draco so hard that he couldn't feel his face any longer, but Malfoy would pay sooner than the next morning. Despite what Wood had said, she couldn't get the urge to confront Draco out of her mind.

"Good night, 'ermione," he murmured, walking down the stairs to the common room.

Now which room is it? Hermione thought, listening closely to the sounds emanating from the opposite sides of the door as she walked up the staircase to the boys' rooms. When she heard Ron's light snoring from behind the second door up, she bounded into the second year boys' bedroom.

Ron and Harry had almost immediately fallen asleep after they had returned from our encounter with the teachers in the second floor corridor. Potter had been ferociously tired and was out cold, so now she could do it.

Wait, I would never normally do this. In my right mind, I would never dream of going through my best friend's things to go and see a Slytherin boy. But I'm not in my right mind. My anger has caused me to go psychotic.

As she heard Harry's soft, slow breathing, she pulled out her wand from the inside of her robes and pointed it at the trunk at the foot of his bed. "Alohomora," she whispered. The lid of his trunk popped up and she saw the silvery, silky cloak near the bottom corner of the wooden chest.

She threw it over her head and no longer could be seen. She quietly shut the door and crept down the stairs, sneaking past Oliver, who had fallen asleep in the same armchair by the fireplace.

The fat lady turned to see nothing as Hermione walked out towards the shifting staircases. "Peeves, if that's you again, I promise-" she began.

"It's not, I swear," Hermione said. "Go back to sleep and I'll be back later."

She walked past the asleep portraits on the side of the wall, down to the bottom floor, and down to the dankest part of the castle. She had seen the Slytherin house go down here on many an occasion, and suspected that the common room was hidden somewhere down this corridor.

It was no secret what the password was. This was Slytherin, what else could it have been? "Pureblood," she said as loudly as she could while trying to remain invisible to any ghosts or teachers in the vicinity.

The aged beige bricks moved to the side and revealed a large green and silver room, green lamps hanging from the ceiling. She stepped in, past the black leather couches where Marcus Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, and two of Malfoy's other minions sat, laughing hysterically, joking about that morning's events.

Marcus stopped chortling long enough to blurt out, "So then the dumb arse goes, 'You'll pay for that one Malfoy,' and when he points out his wand to hex him, it backfires and sends him flying back, burping up slugs! I mean, what a git! And all over that little Gryffindor Mudblood bitch!"

All five of them began laughing again, stopping as they all seemed to become aware of the small bit of a black robe gliding across the carpet. Goyle stood and grabbed it, noticing that there was more material above it. Hermione no longer tried to truly fight it. She knew that now she was caught.

As Goyle wrenched the cloak from Hermione's grasp, he kicked her and sent her crashing to the floor, the cloak flying and landing on a ceiling lamp, dimming the room more than it already was.

"Well, speak of the fucking bitch," said a tall, slender boy with pale brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Hermione quickly scanned the room, looking for a door, a staircase, anything so she could escape.

"Well, this isn't bad," said Marcus. "I mean, we could surely have fun with her, right?"

The other goons nodded and mumbled their agreement.

"Eat pond scum, Flint," Hermione hissed, getting to her feet and walking quickly towards the staircase past the fireplace.

"Not so fast," whispered the brunette, his mouth against her cheek. "Why would you want to leave?" With that, he tore her robes off and cast it to the side.

He shoved her to Crabbe, who yanked on her messy brown hair before passing her to Goyle. Goyle snuffed at the hollow of her neck and threw Hermione to Marcus. She began whining and moaning as the Quidditch captain tossed her back to Crabbe, but she tried to remain quiet. If she became loud, they would either enjoy her pain or hurt her for making herself known.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing?" said a seething voice from the doorway where Hermione had tried to escape to.

They all instantly froze and turned to see Draco Malfoy, his silver-blonde hair smoothed down, his grey eyes colder than usual, dressed only in a light grey tee shirt and black pants.

Marcus didn't really look intimidated by Draco, but the other four certainly were, as they let Hermione go and backed away from her. "We- we- we were just-" began Crabbe.

"You were just fucking around? Yeah, that's obvious." This had been the first time Hermione had been glad to see those toxic ashen eyes meet hers.

Goyle stuttered, "Malfoy, look, I mean-"

"Shut up, you git. Just shut the fuck up!" He didn't take his eyes from hers as he picked the Gryffindor girl up from where she had fallen and brought her to where he had appeared. Now he regained his trademark smirk and seethed, "Granger…" Then he smiled slightly, picking up her robes, his voice lightening. "Won't you step into my office?"

With that he grabbed her by the hand and took her to the second door up from the bottom stairs. As soon as they entered, every Slytherin in the room took that as a signal to get out, which they all did, albeit they sneered and stared at her before they exited. When the door slammed and the two of them were left alone, she wrenched her hand away and he sat in a chair by the corner window that let in only a sliver of lustrous moonlight, his feet up against a bed. "So why are you here, Granger?" He threw her robes into her chest so it fell into her arms.

She stormed up to him, slipping her arms into the sleeves of her robes. "This is it, Malfoy. I've put up with your insufferable comments and cruelty for too long, and I'm not going to put up with it for my remaining years at school. Now just hand me the end of it- what is it that you hate about me so much?"

He raised his eyebrows, walking towards her, giving her a look like, 'You don't already know?'

"Besides the fact that I'm not a pureblood," she said quickly, clasping the front of her robes together.

Malfoy raised one eyebrow and lowered the other as he got closer.

"And that I'm a Gryffindor," she added.

Malfoy shook his head, smiling, as if to say, 'You still don't get it,' getting ever closer. "Granger-"

"And that I'm friends with Harry and Ron," she put in.

"Hermione," he whispered quietly, mere inches away.

"And I-"

She found it hard to speak, as he pressed her against the wall and quickly interrupted, gently pressing his lips against her mouth.

After a tense moment, they slowly pulled away.

Hermione let out a shaking breath. "Draco, I-"

"Oh, shut up," he growled fervently, chuckling under his breath. He took one cheek in his hand and put his other behind her head, crashing his lips down on hers, kissing her passionately.

Hermione wanted to pull away. She needed to pull away. She had to slap him, run back to her dormitory, and never be able to recall the feeling of Draco again for the rest of her days.

But she couldn't stop kissing him back.

The feel of Draco Malfoy's lips moving and sliding across hers, his tongue lightly gliding across her bottom lip, his pale hand scalding against the back of her neck as he pulled her closer, all of his actions were hypnotic.

She pulled back slightly for a moment. "Malfoy-"

"Shh," he whispered, taking the opportunity of having her mouth open to snake inside and taste her, tearing her robe clasps apart, letting the stiff black cloth fall to the floor.

Hermione whined, wanting to feel him on her, over her, in her, yet still needing to pull away and run back to the Fat Lady's portrait. But she didn't stop.

He couldn't describe how hard it had been to contain his feelings for her over the past year. Every argument and every disagreement they had made him think about her all the more, negatively at first and then in every positive way possible. His fellow Slytherins had been forced to awaken him frequently, for he had been muttering Hermione's name in his sleep, first angrily as if quarrelling, then ardently as if… doing something else. Over the summer, she had tortured his mind, being his every waking thought and existing as his every memory. However much he had tried to deny it within himself, he had fallen in love with her and needed her desperately- now.

He wouldn't stop kissing her.

Mentally, he slapped himself. He wasn't kissing her- he was ravishing her mouth with all his built up passion, desire for her, and lust. Hermione couldn't really think, so she was unsure whether or not Malfoy truly had feelings for her, she was simply an object of his carnality, or perhaps it was only his anger transforming into lust.

With this, Malfoy's hands began to dip and fall. His one hand behind her neck fell to her mid-back, and the other on her back fell to below her hips, and the first soon followed. She started slightly, scared at what he was trying. Malfoy began to play with the hem of her skirt, edging it up gently. Hermione gasped and softly bit his lip. He smiled as she moaned and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned into him, just as he hoped she would.

Draco leaned forward, toppling Hermione onto his mattress. She laced her hands together behind his neck, pulling him deeper into a kiss that could not be physically deepened. He groaned with yearning, working his hands up beneath Hermione's blouse. She bit his lip harder, and he smiled more, knowing that she was displaying only half the urgency and passion he possessed.

Malfoy gently began tugging on the buttons of her blouse, still not releasing her mouth. Hermione didn't know why she was staying and allowing him to do this, but her uncertainty was lost in the realisation that she was removing his shirt. He shrugged it off gladly, only freeing her for a brief instant, and then he pounced back onto her mouth with three times the force.

She had not been certain of her intentions towards him until tonight. Tonight, her lack of sureness had been sucked out when he kissed her. Tonight, she was suddenly sure that she wanted to surrender herself to him as soon as he had pulled up her skirt. Tonight, every scar that had been made from his words immediately were sure of why they had been made and aptly healed. Tonight, oh, how she needed him… now…

Now she gently ripped her mouth from his and he, not to be abjured, began tearing viciously at her neck. "Draco… hmmm…" She moaned as Malfoy rocked his hips against hers and then he yanked off her blouse.

"Hermione…" he said hotly against her throat, sliding his tongue across her skin, tracing his fingers down from her shoulders down to her waist. "Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you … I need you so badly… I love you…"

"I can't explain it…" she replied, "and I don't know what I'm feeling or why… but I want you, Malfoy… I want you _right now_…" He softly kissed her down her chest, now determined to be slow and passionate than hurried, blunt, and clumsy. She whined and then begged, "Malfoy… please…"

He smiled that wry little smirk and whispered, "With pleasure."

He attacked her mouth again and again and began sliding down her knee-highs. He pulled her buckled schoolgirl shoes off with the heavy black socks and threw them all together so they slammed against the door.

She worked her hands up from his waist as he teased her, still only in her lingerie. Ever his hands dipped lower and lower but he only always almost touched her. She whimpered under the small but powerful actions of his hands.

"I have to admit," he murmured, "that I have imagined this moment for a long time, and never have I thought that you could be so utterly beautiful."

She smiled and replaced saying something by taking hold of his mouth gingerly, licking and sucking softly. Malfoy's arms seemed to tremble, as if her actions weakened him. She giggled. The high-and-mighty Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's right hand man, head of anyone who crossed his path, was weakened by the kiss of an irresolute little girl. She deepened it to see its effects and his arms' tension loosened. She giggled all the more.

Quicker than he could react, Hermione toppled him over and began sliding down his pyjama pants to his ankles, and his eyes closed with pleasure. He groaned and writhed as she dragged the tip of her tongue down his thighs as she pulled down his forest green boxers. Tossing his leggings to the door, she placed kisses down by his hips, dragging them upwards until he couldn't take it anymore and captured her arms, piercing her against the bed.

"Take me… please… I want you…" Hermione bucked beneath Malfoy as he gently began loosening the lace ties by her chest and hips. He softly put his hands on her knees, sliding them up, beginning to touch her. She cried out for him, but he swallowed her shouts of ecstasy by trapping her mouth by his again. She tied her legs around him again and shouted desperately into him.

He smiled as he nipped at her neck. "Be with me, Hermione… Oh, Hermione, I want you…"

No more words needed to be exchanged between them. He angled himself and drove home. She screamed and shouted, afraid and ecstatic at once. Malfoy smiled and drove himself harder.

After going again and again, he fell to her side. He smiled once more, still kissing her softly behind her ear. She pulled her hair to the side and he drew his hand along her from her throat down her breastbone to her hips.

"Hermio-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shh…"

"But Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to be mine."

"I still will be yours. But you're against me… your family, your entire Slytherin house… I'm Muggle-born, Malfoy."

"I don't care. I can't live without you… I love you so much. Be with me." He kissed her lips softly, and when he pulled away, the words spilled from her without her thinking.

"I want nothing more."

* * *

It had been near four in the morning when Malfoy had finally fallen asleep. Hermione had walked out into the Slytherin common room to find all the Slytherins that had left their dormitory had fallen asleep with Goyle, Crabbe, and Flint. Once she grabbed the invisibility cloak off the ceiling lamp, she rushed back to the Fat Lady's portrait, woke her up, and whispered the password.

As she pulled off the cloak, she shuddered at the sound of Oliver's soft breathing, still asleep in the armchair. Realising it was only Wood, she smiled, relieved. But then she caught her breath in her throat again as she noticed Harry and Ron asleep on the sofa across from the crackling fireplace.

She pulled her wand out, tossing the invisibility cloak completely over Oliver, and cast a spell that extinguished the flames with a soft pop, but apparently loud enough to awaken Ron and Harry.

Ron rubbed his eyes and stretched languidly as Harry yawned, "Hermione, where were you?"

"Right here. Why?"

Ron and Harry exchanged dubious glances.

"What?" she questioned.

Ron got up, his red hair ruffled, and stepped to her. "Hermione, you're so flushed!"

Harry walked up beside Ron and put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, were you crying about this morning again?"

The smile could not be wiped from her face. "Honestly, guys, I'm perfectly fine." She shook her shoulders to fix her hair and smiled even wider, remembering the events of recent hours. "Good night."

Harry and Ron now exchanged confused stares.

Ron shrugged. "D'you think…"

"Malfoy?" Harry completed, both of them knowing what was in between both thoughts.

Ron nodded, and then they both turned to look into the fireplace in utter concentration, seeing if the pieces fit.

Then both said, "Nah."

* * *


End file.
